Tout est Permit
by fanHPTW
Summary: Teddy et victoire sont beaux et intelligents, mais ont du mal à créer des relations amoureuses. pourquoi? Ils se font la guerre... Histoire terminée
1. Sabotage de shampoing

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Récriture de l'histoire

* * *

**Sabotage de shampoing**

* * *

King's cross... Grande gare de Londres.

Comme d'habitude, une épaisse fumée recouvrait le quai 9 3/4 bondé de monde en ce premier septembre.

- "Prends soin de toi, ma chérie," dit Fleur en serrant sa fille aînée dans ses bras "et prends soin de Dominique."

Mais Victoire Weasley n'écoutait pas sa mère. Elle venait d'apercevoir son frère de cœur, presque cousin, ami, confident, meilleur ennemi, compagnon... (bref Teddy Remus Lupin) accompagné de sa grand-mère et des Potter

- "Salut grande perche." la taquina t'il

- "Salut Teddy Bear, regarde: la "gamine" va pouvoir t'enquiquiner jusque à Prés au lard." Répondit-elle

En effet, Victoire rentrait en troisième année et elle brandissait fièrement l'autorisation d'aller dans le village magique.

- "Quel malheur!" dit-il d'un air faussement tragique

- "Sinon pas trop déçu de ne pas être nommé préfet?"

Il lui tira la langue.

C'était comme ça entre eux . Après tout qui aime bien, châtie bien. Ils formaient aussi un redoutable duo pour les bêtises.

Victoire salua son oncle et sa tante, embrassa ses parents et ses cousins avant de monter dans le train.

Ses deux meilleures amies, Ashley et Fanny, la rejoignirent dans son compartiment peu après. La conversation fut entamée sur les divers récits de vacances.

-"Hey Victoire!" fit Teddy alors que les filles avaient sorti leurs robes de Poudlard de leurs valises pour se changer

- "Ted! tu peux nous laisser pour l'on se change?"

- "Faut démarrer fort cette année rejoins-moi tout de suite après , je t'en parlerais." Soupirant, Victoire passa son uniforme de Poudlard et rejoignit Teddy.

- Alors ? demanda t-elle

- Alors j'ai une idée, à chaque fois que le choixpeau décide d'une maison , on lance un feu d'artifice , rouge et or si c'est un gryfon , vert et argent si c'est un serpy , tu vois l'idée...

- "Compte sur moi." Victoire était une vraie gryffondor , elle suivait Teddy dans toute ses aventures et ses idées farfelues.

Teddy lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna vers ses amis.

Victoire regarda par la fenêtre du train et sourit en apercevant les lueurs du château . Poudlard , sa seconde maison. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Les tours illuminées se reflétaient dans le lac...

* * *

Ni teddy ni victoire écoutèrent grand chose du discours de début d'année, ni de la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau. Ils étaient occupés à faire passer le message.

Lorsque le premier élève fut réparti (Poursoufle) des étincelles jaunes et noires illuminèrent la grande salle . Ce fut ainsi pour tout les nouveaux. Et lorsque sa sœur alla à gryffondor Victoire lui donna une standing ovation. Des étincelles rouges et ors sortaient de sa baguette tandis que sa sœur s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

La répartition terminée , Victoire dégusta les délicieux plats, refit le monde avec ses amies et rêvassa en regardant le magnifique Plafond de la grande salle. Les étoiles et les constellations brillaient au dessus de sa tête.

Leur animation avait été un succès. Les professeurs n'avait rien trouvé à redire et Victoire jura avoir vu un sourire sur le visage de Mcgonagall. Ou peut être avait-elle rêvé?

Elle ne remarqua pas que Maria, une jolie jeune fille non loin d'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Teddy...

* * *

Premier jour de cour, Victoire fut réveillée par une attaque aérienne d'avion en papier. Ils formèrent ensuite les mots:

" Réveille-toi Victoire , il n'est plus l'heure de dormir." Elle soupira , Teddy trouvait toujours le moyen de la réveiller plus tôt que prévu de façon originale.

- "J'espère que tu as une bonne raison m'avoir tiré du lit."dit-elle à Teddy lorsque elle descendit.

- "Les cours. C'est une raison valable non? on descend prendre le petit dej?"

- "Maintenant que je suis debout..." grommela Victoire

- "Allez on a le temps d'aller observer derrière la sorcière borgne."

-"Si tu le dit."soupira t-elle

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis la rentrée. Teddy était en cours de métamorphose lorsque il reçut une boule de papier.

- "Eh Lupin..."

- "Quoi ?" demanda t-il arracher à ses pensées concernant le nouveau passage secret qu'il avait découvert.

- "Elle te regarde..."

-"Qui?" dit-il agacé

-"Maria"

- "Sûr? parce que la dernière fois que tu m'as dit qu'une fille me regardait..."

- "Tu ne me crois pas? Pourtant elle insiste. Tu vas lui parler ?"

- "Pourquoi pas ..."

Le cours se termina à ce moment là. Teddy n'eut pas grand chose à faire car Maria était venue le voir. C'était une jolie fille extrêmement timide. Mais de l'avis de Teddy elle abusait du maquillage

- Salut souffla t-elle

- Tu es Maria? dit-il en souriant

Elle rougit.

- Ca te dit qu'on aille manger au bord du lac? demanda t-elle

* * *

L'eau du lac reflétait le soleil , Des fleurs décoraient l'herbe verte, il y avait une odeur de début d'automne. Teddy et Maria discutaient longuement . Délicatement, porté par l'ambiance romantique du coucher de soleil, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille . Ils frissonnaient de plaisir. Il ne savait pas trop ou ça les mèneraient mais ça promettait d'être une belle aventure ...

* * *

- Tu connais la rumeur Vic ? Victoire et ses compagnes étaient dans le dortoir des filles en train de faire ce que toutes les filles font, s'échanger des ragots.

- "Teddy !"

-"Oui et ?"

- "Il est en couple !" Victoire laissa tomber son vernit à ongle magique. Elle est sûre d'avoir mal entendu.

-"Depuis quand ?" Demanda t-elle

-"Une semaine."

- "QUOI pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Et avec qui?"

- "Pour éviter une crise?" dit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Victoire fulminait. Teddy, son Teddy , avec une fille . Qui , Comment, pourquoi ...? une semaine... impossible. Elle s'en serait rendu compte... elle remarquait toujours tout, connaissait Teddy mieux que quiconque.

- "Il sort avec Maria"

* * *

Teddy ne se doutait pas que durant les deux semaines qui suivirent , chacun de ses gestes étaient observés.

* * *

Notes: cas grave de crise

- objet : Teddy a une petite amie. Prit en flagrant délit de bécotage avec Maria

- non de l'ennemie: Maria Beth, talle 38, 1m65 Poitrine : un bon C . Ennemie numéro 1

-problème :accapare Mon Teddy

- point fort : beauté , sourire

-point faible : timidité . facile à manipuler, peut devenir hystérique et dans ses cas la oublie la timidité

- Observation: utilise du colorant pour cheveux, joue avec les cheveux de MON Teddy, déteste les épinards, adore le sucré, se maquille trop.

action : plan en cour d'échafaudage: je vais jouer avec ses affaires de toilettes...

* * *

- Tu boudes? demanda Teddy.

Depuis cinq bonnes minutes ils étaient assis la sans rien dire au bord du lac . Le vent frais d'octobre ébouriffait leurs cheveux

- Humm

- Vic , ça fait trois semaines que tu mijote quelque chose , c'est à propos de Maria ?

En effet, Victoire était occupée à maudire Maria, à cause d'elle , Teddy ne s'occupait plus d'elle. Ce matin c'était son réveil qui l'avais réveillé.

Teddy s' inquiétait, trois semaines qu'elle ne l'embêtait plus , qu'elle ne réagissait plus ses blagues. Elle avait refusé d'aller explorer un nouveau passage secret avec lui. quelque chose clochait et Teddy était bien décidé à le savoir.

- "Elle ne te mérite pas." Teddy soupira , il avait deviné juste. d'habitude Victoire lui confiait toujours tout

- "Qui-es-qui te donne le droit d'en juger? Je te trouve un peu possessive..."

- "Je l'aime pas , c'est tout..."

- "Tu juge sans la connaître , tu m'énerve."

- "Depuis quelle est là, je n'existe plus"

- "C'est faux et tu le sais , tu seras toujours ma petite Victoire adorée."

Pour toute réponse elle lui jeta une boule de feuilles mouillées. Teddy sourit et répliqua, la "paix" était revenue .

Pour l'instant .

* * *

- "Halloween est dans une semaine." Dit victoire excitée, "Avec une sortie à Prés au lard . J'ai hâte d'y aller."

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de Maria . Dans un coin de sa tête Victoire était prête à attaquer à la moindre occasion. Et lorsque Teddy répondit qu'il irait avec Maria, Elle décida de passer à l'offensive. Elle avait prévu de modifier ses nombreux ustensiles de toilette , elle serait moins séduisante ainsi. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait observé le va et vient des filles du dortoir des cinquièmes années depuis quelques semaines, pour savoir comment y rentrer sans être vu.

- "Vic" l'appela t-il lorsque elle monta l'escalier de sa chambre. "Ecoute c'est ma petite amie , essaie de comprendre..."

La veille Halloween, elle attendit que tout le monde soit endormi et accéda aux affaires de sa rivale. Elle trouva sans trop de mal ce qu'elle cherchait: la bouteille de coloration

* * *

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le cri désespéré et déchirant parvient à Victoire Weasley qui contrairement à ses camarades trouvait ce son délicieux.

« kisepas. » Grommela sa compagne de chambre.

Victoire se leva et ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Elle voulait surtout pas rater le spectacle.

« SI JE TROUVE LA RESPONSABLE. » Hurlait une fille d'environ 15 ans (Maria). Ses cheveux avaient pris une horrible teinte verdâtre. Victoire était très fière du résultat .

« Calme-toi. » lui dit son amie, une grande blonde. "Tout le monde t'entend."

« Je dois annuler ma sortie avec Teddy et tu me dit de me calmer ? » s'écria Mari

Victoire sourit, retourna dans son dortoir, prit son temps pour se préparer et descendit.

« Qu'es ce que tu lui as fait ? Siffla Teddy « Elle dit qu'elle est trop malade pour sortir. »

« La gourde que de te sert de petite copine ? elle a raté sa coloration, c'est affreux à voir. »

« Victoire ! espèce de… tu va laisser mes petites amies tranquilles, comprit ! »

"En attendant tu es seul aujourd'hui, on va a Pré-au-Lard ?"

« tu manques pas culot. » Il n'eus d'autre choix que d'accepter car Victoire l'avait déjà entrainé hors de la salle commune.

* * *

"Avoue que tu t'es amusé." dit Victoire donc les yeux pétillait

-Mouais

Ils avait visité la cabane hurlante (tu te rends compte, mon pére venait ici!), acheté des tas de friandises et de farces et attrapes, bu un verre de bière au beurre , fait les boutiques ou victoire et teddy avait fait l'essayage de diverse robes extravagantes mettant la boutique sans dessus dessous. Le village était tellement beau . tellement magique.

- sans moi tu aurais été coincé chez madame Pieddodue ."

- Vic, tu peux pas m'empêcher de sortir avec une autre.

-"Elle va s'en remettre."

-"Même, je passe des bons moments avec toi mais, ne refais plus ça

-"Alors tiens tes promesses, puis sérieux tu peux trouver mieux qu'elle , c'est une poupée barbie."

-"OK , alors quand tu auras un petit copain , attends toi au pire ma belle .

Victoire lui jeta un oreiller.


	2. Chocolat amer

**Chocolat amer  
**

* * *

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques .

* * *

Teddy Lupin n'avait pas passé un mauvais moment avec Victoire mais il était décidé à se venger d'elle. Bien sur, Maria n'avait pas fait de crise quand elle avait apprit qu'il était allé à prés-au lard avec Victoire. Juste un peu déçue. Elle avait aussi très peur d'un nouvel attentat sur ses produits de beauté.

- "Quelqu'un nous en veut."

- "Ça nous empêche pas d'être ensemble."

- "J'ai juste un peu peur."

Et c'est vrai que divers petites mésaventures arrivaient au couple. Teddy en disait rien. Cela passerait. Il observa Victoire. Patient, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Il analysa ses mouvements, ses activités, ses fréquentations. Il faisait surtout attention à ce que personne sache quand et où il voyait sa petite amie.

Il se vengerait anonymement de chaque affront. Sa chemise avait disparut alors qu'il devait aller déjeuner avec sa petite amie? Le lendemain la robe préférée de victoire avait elle aussi disparu. Sa petite amie avait prit un seau d'eau à la figure? Victoire eu une douche sans eau chaude ce soir là.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Teddy pour trouver le garçon auquel pensait victoire

Cela le surpris, il ne pensait pas que victoire était amoureuse, il se sentit un peu trahis, lui qui la connaissait si bien .

Il fut outré. Non, aucun garçon ne pouvait la toucher. Elle était si jeune , si innocente. Vraiment. Il fut furieux de voir que le garçon en question trouvait victoire à son gout. Le couple se cherchait, rougissait et bientôt, Teddy le savait, se trouverait. Il devait agir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ... il ne voulait pas que victoire perde son innocence

"Il l'aime parce qu'elle est en partie Vélane" pensa t-il furieux

* * *

A prés au lard victoire avait acheté des chocolats pour déclarer sa flamme. Teddy savait: il devait agir maintenant ou jamais...

Ce soir là, il prit le passage secret qui menait au dortoir des filles, armé de pétards et truqua les chocolats.

"J'agis pour son bien" pensa t-il.

* * *

« Tu veux des chocolats ? » demanda Victoire, son cœur battait, le garçon pour qui elle avait le béguin, Robert lui sourit.

« Je veux bien, merci » il en prit un qui explosa, recouvrant le jeune homme de chocolat fondu.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !" dit-il peiné en s'éloignant sous les rires des élèves présents, un en particulier agaça victoire…

« Toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as truqué les chocolats »

« C'est pour ton bien »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es trop jeune pour sortir … »

« Ah oui ? Je te hais Teddy Lupin ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Dorénavant tu y pensera à deux fois avant de pourrir ma vie romantique »

« Et vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire ? » Dit-elle aux élèves qui éclataient de rire face à la scène

* * *

Alors comme ça elle était trop jeune pour sortir... et lui et sa crétine de petite amie alors ? non mais! il avait pas le droit de faire ça , bon d'accord elle avait commencé. Mais elle vengerais... immature ? oui.

Elle ne supportait pas de voir Teddy dans les bras d'une autre.

Et Teddy ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Une part d'elle même voulait aimer Teddy.

Non idiot, ils sont frère et sœur, enfin comme si. Puis elle aimait Robert non? alors quoi? pourquoi tout avait dérapé?

* * *

Teddy resta un moment dans sa chambre. Il aimait Maria, alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi se battait-il avec Victoire? c'était sa sœur alors pourquoi ça le dérangeait que d'autres intéressent à elle. Il le savait, elle était suffisamment grande pour gérer sa vie .

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle se vengera, il se vengera encore une fois

Et puis après? ou cela les mèneraient-il? il n'en savait rien.

* * *

Tout Poudlard colportait les rumeurs. Personne n'osait trop s'approcher de Teddy et Victoire. Les paris étaient lancés.

Comment Victoire allait se venger? Teddy allait-il rappliquer? Que subiraient leur petit copain et petite copine respectifs ? et surtout: tomberaient-il dans les bras l'un de l'autre? commenceraient-ils à se détester?

Tôt ou tard la balance penchera d'un coté ou de l'autre

* * *

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout va bien, je t'écris car je sais pas trop quoi faire, es ce possible d'aimer plusieurs filles en même temps? Je crois que je suis pas sûr, je sais pas si j'aime ma petite amie et je suis furieux quand on s'approche de ma meilleure amie. Comment sait t'on que l'on aime? Comment as tu su pour Ginny? Pourquoi tout est compliqué?_

_Teddy_

* * *

_Maman,  
_

_Tu crois que l'on peut tomber amoureuse d'un homme que l'on considère comme son frère? que dois-je faire? Je suis même pas sur que je sois vraiment amoureuse. Dis rien a papa, je t'aime._

_Vic_


	3. Défi

**Pagaille**

* * *

Victoire et Teddy s'évitaient la plupart du temps. Teddy était convaincu ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle. Mais dans se cas pourquoi l'éviter?

En tout cas il se sentait troublé par sa présence , il se sentait coupable, vis à vis de sa copine, vis à vis de Victoire. Vis à vis de tout

Victoire était peinée de son attitude. Elle détestait Maria toujours autant et ne comprenait pas ce que Teddy lui trouvai. En même temps si elle n'avait pas commencé cette guerre stupide, peut être n'en serai t-elle pas là.

Furieuse contre tout le monde, elle décida de l'ignorer aussi et utilisa son charme velane pour se trouver des petits copains. Des histoires d'amour destiner à rendre Teddy jaloux. En général cela ne durait pas longtemps. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses copines et faisait en sorte d'être heureuse et bien entourée pour montrer à Teddy qu'elle n'avait après tout pas besoin de lui.

Elle prenait l'habitude de faire en sorte qu'il soit toujours en retard à ses rendez-vous avec sa petite amie: sa manière à elle de se venger de l'épisode chocolat.

* * *

Le sac de teddy craque au moment ou il allait rejoindre Maria. Victoire discuter non loin avec ses amis.

Il trouva ses vêtements trempés au moment ou il doit diner avec Maria, Victoire embrassait un jeune homme non loin. (a la grande fureur de Teddy

Le passage secret marquant son raccourcit était fermé.

la grosse dame ne le laissait plus entrer... et Victoire toujours et encore, avec des garçons , des amis.

bon sang pourquoi les chose ne pouvait t-elle pas être comme avant: simple

* * *

la vielle de la seconde sortie à prés au lard il prit victoire à part. Autant mettre les choses au clair.

"Je te préviens tu as intérêt à rien faire capoter"

Victoire haussa les épaules.

Le lendemain la chambre de Teddy était saccagée les bouteilles de shampoing, encre et dentifrices vidés, affaires mélangées.

(Vic, je vais te tuer !) Teddy remis de l'ordre et descendis.

"Teddy tu es enfin là !"Dit sa petite amie

"Désolé on a saccagée mes affaires."

"Encore !" (ce n'était pas la première fois que victoire faisait ça)

"Oui" souffla t-il

"Ecoute on arrive jamais à se voir et il nous arrive toujours des misères je pense que l'on devrait s'arrêter là, j'ai peur..."

"Pour tout avouer, c'est ma cousine, elle est jalouse …"

"Ta cousine ?"

"Enfin pas vraiment, Victoire, on a grandi ensemble"

"Alors c'est elle! tu le savais, tu ne m'as rien dit , j'en ai mare, je veux que ça s'arrête."

"Je t'en pris..."

"Non, c'est fini entre nous."

Ce fut à ce moment la que Victoire passa, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- "Cava? tu es contente?" dit t-il à Victoire lors du diner

- "Oui tu mérite quelqu'un de mieux. Décréta t-elle"

- Ok tu veux le jouer comme ça ..."

-" Tu me mes au défi?" Dit victoire avec un grand sourire

Teddy sourit.

- Tu n'arrivera pas à éloigner les garçons de moi."assura t-elle

-"on parie ?" dit t'il avec un sourire maliceux

-"mon fan club me suit. "assura t-elle

- "Et moi je pari que je peux avoir toute les filles de Poudlard"

- "regarde moi ce prétentieux..."

- et regagner le cœur de maria...

- Parie tenue

* * *

Victoire sourit , les chose allait redevenir comme avant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parler a Teddy. Elle avait l'intention de gagner le pari.

* * *

Teddy sourit. Victoire le mettait au défi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Il remporterait ce combat là. Aprés Maria n'était pas une grande perte


	4. A l'attaque

Le lendemain, lorsque Victoire descendit prendre son petit déjeuner , Teddy était déjà la entouré de plusieurs filles.

"Salut les garçons je peux m'asseoir là ? "

Il la regardèrent ahuri, elle ne leur avait jamais adresser la parole.

"Merci" dit victoire avec un sourire ravageur.

* * *

"Je vous ai raconté mesdemoiselles," disait Teddy , que j'ai réussi à marquer lors du match..."

" OH Brian , c'est Adddoraable de me beurrer ma tartine..."

Teddy leva la tête, défia victoire du regard. Elle sourit et se tourna vers l'un des garçons qui l'entourai. Il se mordit les lèvres. Pauvre garçons sous influence de son charme.

* * *

« Salut Victoire, vu qu'il fait beau, ça te dirait de te baigner avec moi. » demanda un jeune Poursoufle

« Euh… » Victoire rougit un peu elle n'avait pas prévu ça , mais d'un autre coté...

« Laisse tomber fit une voix derrière Victoire, elle ne peut pas. »

"Teddy, laisse-moi gérer ma vie s'il te plait."

"Ce n'est pas moi, tu ne peux pas y aller parce que tu as tes règles. » Dit t'il avec un sourire diabolique. « Elle est trop timide pour te l'avouer", dit t'il à l'adresse du garçon.

Victoire était maintenait rouge comme une pivoine. Non, là il allait trop loin!

« Teddy Remus Lupin , un mot de plus et je t'étripe. »

« Heu une autre fois alors" dit le jeune garçon en s'en allant

« Merci Teddy, Vraiment, très fin, j'imagine que tu es fier de toi. » gronda Victoire.

"A ton service ! Je ne fais que commencer ma belle."

Victoire le fusilla du regard

"Tu veux te baigner ?"

"Désolé, j'ai mes règles" dit t'elle ironiquement "Au passage Brian m' embrassé"

- "Quoi?" s'exclama Teddy.

- "Tu as bien entendu!"dit victoire avec un sourire

- Marie m'a dit tout à l'heure que je lui manquait..."

* * *

Teddy avait beau manquer a marie , elle ne retourna pas avec lui

Brian se retrouva a l'infirmerie avec deux cornes sur la tête.

Bien sur Teddy eut deux trois regards intéressés et victoire des chevaliers servants mais rien de concré.

* * *

La semaine suivante se passa donc sans encombre. Pas grand monde avait envie de sortir avec victoire ou Teddy , aussi séduisant soit t'ils. Trop risqué. La guerre reprit lorsque Teddy vit victoire embrasser son camarade de chambre.

* * *

Victoire se réveilla tôt et eu la désagréable surprise de trouver sa peau verte.

- "arrgh"

Elle alla dans le dortoir des garçons et mit sur Teddy un mélange de cosmétiques, de produit de farces et attrapes et testa certains sorts. Au moins elle ne serait pas la seule à être ridicule.

Au petit déjeuner , tout le monde se tourna vers Teddy et Victoire.

Tous deux marchait d'un air fier et digne ne voulant pas monter de signes de faiblesses.

Le soir Teddy regarda Victoire

- "Tu as bien joué" reconnu t'il

- "Toi aussi " dit t'elle en lui serrant la main.

Teddy l'embrassa sur la joue. Victoire frissonna. Teddy eut un sourire malicieux, ébouriffa ses cheveux et monta.

* * *

- "Tu te rends compte que Victoire est comme ma sœur? "

-" Elle a droit de vivre, tu as peur de perdre ton défit, c'est tout. soit pas mauvais joueur."

- "Fait gaffe à elle d'accord"

- "Ne t'inquiète pas." Promit t'il.

* * *

Le lendemain Teddy et Victoire firent une trêve pour profiter des premiers jours de neige. Après plusieurs batailles et la construction d'un bonhomme de neige , il regagnèrent le château.

-"J'ai froid " dit Victoire en frissonnant.

- Viens dit Teddy. victoire se blottie contre lui. Le cœur de Teddy battait fort dans sa poitrine tandis que victoire s'endormait

* * *

Ils furent réveillés par une grande agitation. Les élèves étaient regroupés devant un grand panneau.

" Un bal est prévu la semaine prochaine pour célébrer le début des vacances"


	5. Tentation

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que du bal: les robes , les cavaliers , les bijoux , les décorations, la musique ...

- "Les cours vont terminer plus tôt se soir là!" dit une serpentarde exitée

- Il y aura les bizar'sisters. ajouta une poufsoufle

* * *

Victoire était déterminer à trouver son cavalier avant que Teddy trouve sa cavalière. Heureusement pour elle , après le premier cour de la journée, un poufsoufle nommé Max le lui demanda. Elle fut consternée de voir Teddy avec une Brunette inconnue dans l'après midi. Bon OK égalité sur se coup là.

Des paris avait été lancé sur les couples et Victoire ne fut pas surprise de voir que Teddy était l'organisateur.

* * *

Victoire prit un temps infini pour se préparer ce soir là : le bal de Noël ? Un événement ! Elle compter en mettre plein a vu a tout le monde.

Lorsqu'elle descendit elle vit Teddy avec sa cavaliére. Elle la fusilla du regard et s'écria assez fort en voyant son cavalier :

« Je suis super heureuse de te voir ! » un sourire radieux se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Victoire ! tu es splendide ! » dit t'il comme si c'était une phase de bienséance apprit par cœur.

Teddy la regarda comme si c'était une autre. Elle était si belle, Victoire avec sa robe de bal pourpre ses cheveux blonds remontés en chignon, ses grands yeux maquillées. elle était devenue une femme. Ce n'était plus une gamine. Elle pris son souffle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son partenaire qui l'embrassa maladroitement.

-"Heu, tu veux que l'on aille." demanda Max

- "Oui avec plaisir."

La Grande salle était magnifique. De la fausse neige tombait du plafond. La musique était entraînante. le bal promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

Durant toute la soirée elle fut consciente du regard de Teddy posé sur elle. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'il délaissait sa partenaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un point pour la gamine pensa t'elle. Elle regarda le garçon avec qui elle dansait. Il était sympa, serviable, pas moche. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir donné de faux espoir en l'embrassant.

« Ecoute, lui dit t'elle, j'ai repensé à ce baiser… je pense que tu es adorable et tout, mais je n'ai rien ressentis. »

« Moi non plus, en fait, je suis gay, mais je ne veux pas que mes parents l'apprennent alors, je fais en sorte que l'on me voit de temps en temps avec des filles… »

Victoire fut abasourdit par la révélation. Mais après tout elle était plutôt ouverte d'esprit

- « je te propose un marché. » dit t'elle

- "Lequel."

- "Je suis officiellement ta petite amie, ta famille sera rassurée , en échange je veux tu m'aide a rendre Teddy jaloux.

- "Je sais pas si."

- "Si je trouve un petit copain sable, il m'a promit de ne pas y toucher . tu risques rien ."

- "Alors marché conclut"

* * *

Le reste de la semaine Victoire resta avec Max. Ils firent en sorte que le tout Poudlard sache qu'ils était en couple.

- "Je les ais vu sortir d'un placard à balais. "

- "pardon" demanda Teddy.

- "Et hier ils étaient seul dans le dortoir des garçons."

- "salut les garçons" dit joyeusement Victoire

-"Tu étais où ? demanda Teddy sans être sûr de bouloir connaitre la réponse.

- avec Max dans la salle sur demande. pourquoi?

Teddy frissonna , Victoire l'avait embrassé sur la joue avant de disparaître elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça. Elle rendait Teddy fou. L'instant d'avant elle était avec son petit copain , le suivant, elle caressait son torse , l'embrasait sur la jour, posait sa main sur la cuisse puis disparaissait à nouveau.

* * *

- "Je peux te donner un conseil Teddy."

- "Vas-y"

-"Ne te laisse pas faire. Prend les devants , tu es en train de t'écraser en beauté!"

-" et tu propose? "

- attends la à la fin d'un cours, embrasse la passionnément et disparais dans la foule"

Teddy sourit, Victoire voulait jouer , alors lui aussi.


	6. le Baiser

Teddy se dit que ses amis avaient raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas s'écraser ainsi devant Victoire. Une gamine de Quatorze ans. Certes mais elle en paraissait Quinze, elle avait de jolies formes et de long cheveux blonds. Elle était intelligente, drôle attentionnée. Bref, une fille comme ca s'était rare, pas étonnant quelle soit toujours en galante compagnie. Teddy sera les poings. Il n'aimait pas son nouveau copain. Maintenant, il était temps qu'il passe à l'action. Il restait peut de temps, il songea avec angoisse qu'après les vacances de noël, les buses paraissait plus proche. Cela ne l'empêchera pas de faire tourner victoire en bourrique

Il attendit donc Victoire à la sortie de son cour de sortilège. Lui-même n'avait pas cour, n'ayant aucune option a cette heure là. Pour passer le temps il discuta avec le poufsoufle qui commentait les matchs de Quiddicht. Ils parlèrent Quiddicht jusque à ce que le cours se termine. Enfin Victoire sorti. Teddy eut un sourire à la lèvre. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui l'espace d'une seconde puis reporta son attention sur ses amies. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa par surprise.

Victoire sortie de la salle de classe. Tout en discutant avec ses amies, Elle vit teddy du coin de l'œil. Il discutait, elle sourit, jusque là son plan marchait à merveille. Elle allait triompher. Teddy était déboussolé ses derniers temps. Enfin! Elle avait réussit à lui faire admettre qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. Il avait remarqué quelle était devenue une femme. Elle se retourna vers ses amies.

Lorsque elle releva la tête teddy avait disparut. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer. Elle voulu crier mais elle reconnu Teddy. Celui-ci l'embrasa furieusement mais brièvement. Elle n'eu même pas le temps de lui rendre son baiser. Elle se reprit en réalisant qu'il venait de l'embrasser en plein couloir, devant ses amies. Tout Poudlard allait être au courant

Un peu sonnée victoire revint dans son dortoir, elle l'avait cherché. Elle le savait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ca. Et elle du admettre qu'elle avait apprécié ce baiser. Elle en était sur elle aimait Teddy Lupin. Aucun doute possible. Aucun garçon ne l'avait embrassé comme ca. Personne ne lui fessait tourner la tête comme ca. Cela devrait interdit. C'était de la triche. Et puis pourquoi était t'il parti, elle avait l'air stupide maintenant

Teddy ne réapparut qu'au diner. Il lui adressa un sourire mangea avec ses copain puis disparut. Furieuse Victoire échafauda un plan dans son lit. Elle ne voulait qu'un garçon : Teddy. C'était SON Teddy. Elle l'aurait. De toute façon elle savait que le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle avait changé.

Le lendemain elle mit son plan en œuvre.

« Tu aime mon cadeau ? » roucoula une fille que victoire connaissait pas « une semaine ensemble, ca se fête »

« Bien sur que non » dit victoire

« Ne t'en mêle pas » dit teddy

« Je l'informais jusque que tu détestes les bijoux, que tu es allergique a tout métal n'étant pas de l'or et qu'elle vient de t'offrir un chaine en argent. Oh et avec un pendentif en dent de dragon que tu aurais pu apprécier si il n'était pas violet, la couleur que tu déteste le plus au monde. »

La fille parut peinée. Bon débarra pensa victoire alors qu'elle s'en allait.

Elle se jeta sur les lèvres de teddy.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle était partie. Il trouva un mot de son écriture : « moi aussi je peux jouer ». Elle fut introuvable toute la journée. Il se rendit conte avec fureur qu'il venait tomber dans son propre piège.

Il attendit qu'il fasse nuit pour poser un autre mot sur le lit de victoire: je ne craquerais pas.


	7. egalité

« Je ne craquerai pas » Victoire souri. C'est ce tu pense pensa t'elle. Elle rejoignit son pseudo petit ami pour le petit déjeuner. Elle attendit que teddy descende pour l'embrasser. Il leur jeta un regard noir. Soupira et se sévit des céréales. Décidément il n'aimait pas se type.

Teddy se força à ne pas brocher, il le savait, Victoire voulait le rendre jaloux. Elle voulait qu'il craque.

Il alla en cour de métamorphose et sentit quelqu'un l'embraser sur la joue il se retourna pour voir victoire continuer son chemin.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quelle point elle sentait bon. Il soupira avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi il passa derrière victoire déposa un baiser sur son cou et murmura

- « tu craqueras la première… »

« je n'en suis pas si sur teddy lupin… » répondit la jeune fille

Ce soir là elle choisit une jolie chemise de nuit, mit un peignoir et descendit lire dans la salle commune. Elle savait que teddy comptait travailler tard ce soir. Il avait prit du retard dans les révisions et février était déjà bien avancée.

Lorsqu'il fut seul dans la salle commune elle laissa glisser son peignoir

« Il fait chaud avec cette cheminée »

Teddy grogna sans lever les yeux de son livre. Elle s'approcha de lui l'embrassa sur la joue

« je vais me coucher bonne nuit teddy »

« Bonne nuit vict… »

Il déglutit en voyant la chemise de nuit qu'elle portait.

« victoire » dit t'il après une inspiration

« quoi ? » demanda t'elle innocemment

« rien » marmonna t'il, « bonne nuit »

« fait de beau rêve. » Souffla-t-elle en remontant l'escalier.

Teddy pris une douche froide. L'eau fraiche lui faisait le plus grand bien. Victoire était t'elle aussi séduisante aux yeux de ses petit copains. Il remonta dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec le petit ami de victoire. Et avec victoire elle-même Elle était encore si jeune, si innocente. Pour elle c'était un défi, un jeu. C'était aller trop loin.

L'occasion se présenta au petit déjeuner. Il prit le petit ami de victoire à part avant qu'elle arrive

« Qu'es ce que ? »

« jure-moi que tu ne l'a jamais touché. » demanda t'il

« Qui ? »

« Victoire. »

« Bien sur que non, elle a que quatorze ans. »

« Je sais que toi tu en as quinze et je sais que… »

« Ok, inutile de t'inquiéter jamais je toucherait victoire »

Il le regarda d'un air étonné.

les filles ne m'intéresse pas … je t'en pris dit rien a personne »

« Victoire est au courant ? »

« oui »

Teddy se rendait compte a quelle point victoire s'était fichu de lui. Elle savait jouer le petite.

Il attrapa Victoire par le bras après le petit déjeuner.

-« Dis moi victoire…étais tu sur de ce que tu faisais hier soir ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que pensent tous les garçons âgés de plus de quatorze ans de cette école ?

-« Je sais Teddy, je ne suis pas folle, mais toi je sais que tu ne me feras rien de mal. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que ne fera rien tant que je ne suis pas prête. »

- « vic ! » dit-il choquer

- « On est plus des enfants teddy tu deviens un homme et moi une femme… »

- « Victoire, jure-moi que tu feras attention à toi. »

- « Bien sur rassure-toi teddy. »

- « en faite… tu m'a bien eu avec ton petit ami… »

- « pardon ? »

- « il a avoué… »

Elle rougit

« ok j'avoue, j'ai voulu te rendre jaloux »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis sur les lèvres

« je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire »

« pourquoi ? »

« tu résiste pas a mes baisers, je vois bien qu'aucun homme ne te fait le même effet… »

« tu deviens prétentieux Teddy. »

« je sais aussi qu'aucune femme ne me rend aussi fou. il me semble que l'on soit égalité… »

« On se départage pour la st valentin… celui qui surprend l'autre… »

« si tu veux ! »


	8. st valentin

En ce jour rose de la st valentin, un petit ange en papier réveilla victoire. Elle soupira, ce leva, s'étira et enfin s'habilla. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur la manière de surprendre Teddy. L'ange en papier sembla s'impatienter.

- oui Teddy, j'arrive.

Mais Teddy n'était pas au petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit donc à sa place habituelle un petit mot vola vers elle.

« Vas sous notre arbre… » Elle reconnut tout de suit l'écriture de Teddy

Victoire termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et se dirigea vers l'arbre, pas de Teddy mais un bouquet de violette et un mot

V comme victorieuse, vive… et entre parenthèse : mot de passe : iris. Victoire écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il vraiment de lui donner le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets ? Il y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Elle monta donc jusque à la salle de bain et prononça le mot de passe. Le passage s'ouvrit. C'était la plus belle salle de bain qu'elle a visité, rien que pour ca, ca valait le coup d'être préfet. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira sentant une odeur fraîche et relaxante et quelque chose d'autre, elle ouvrit les yeux et observa encore une fois la pièce pour trouver un petit bouquet d'iris avec un mot « I comme, inventive, Irremplaçable, innocente… (Clocher). L'endroit ou il l'avant embrasser pour la première fois. Une douce mélodie la guida jusqu'à un bouquet de Camellias. C comme courageuse, compréhensive… (La tapisserie secrète). La salle sur demande. Vide et sombre. A part une lumière violette qui la guida vers un bouquet de tulipe. Elle apprit quelle était aux yeux de teddy : tendre, organisée, indescriptible, radieuse, resplendissante, Elégante et évasive. Elle avait en plus dans ses bras des Orchidées, des Immortelles, des Roses et des Edelweiss. Elle retrouva Teddy en sortant du couloir des enchantements Il l'embrassa avec passion.

« A ton tour de me surprendre. » Souffla-t-il.

Il s'était bien amuser à voir victoire aller de lieux en lieux

« regarde par la fenêtre. »

Prés du lac, scintillait le non de Teddy Remus Lupin. Un magnifique feu d'artifice s'en suivit. Victoire embrassa à son tour Teddy. De l'endroit ou avait lieux le feu d'artifice s'échappa un ours en peluche qui tenait entre ses pates une boite musique. La berceuse qui les endormait le soir quand il était petit. Et l'ours avait une odeur. Celle des cheveux de victoire.

« comme ca tu pense à moi. » Décréta victoire

« je crois que je t'aime. » Avoua pour la première fois teddy

« moi aussi » répondit victoire

« on est à égalité alors. »

« Oui. Dis tu crois que sa va changer beaucoup de chose »

« non il y aura juste les baisers et le câlins en plus

« Ca me va. » Dit t'elle rassurée


	9. le calme après la tempéte

Victoire se réveilla un doute affreux en tête. Elle courut voir Teddy et le trouva dans la salle commune. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse St valentin mais elle avait peur que tout soit terminé. Que Teddy ne l'aime pas, que tout ca ne soit qu'un défit.

« Je suppose que l'on peut considérer que l'on sort ensemble. » Susurra Victoire un peu incertaine.

« Je crois que oui. » Admit Teddy. Victoire poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il va falloir le dire.

Hein ?

A mes parents A nos amis A Poudlard. On ne va pas vivre caché !

Pour quoi faire on est bien comme ca ! »

Teddy fronça les sourcils. Avouer leur relation a Poudlard signifiait ennui, crises de jalousie, question s embarrassante

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce que l'on vit est très sérieux.

Qu'es que tu en sais ? Tu a 14 ans et moi bientôt 16. Il peut s'en passer des choses. Je ne peux pas prédire le futur !

Tu as déjà envie de me quitter ?

Bien sur que non, je t'aime. »

Victoire sembla rassurée.

« Il faudra au moins que je dise a mon père pourquoi je vais passer mon été soit avec toi, soit à t'écrire

Cela me semble raisonnable.

A la fin de l'année scolaire ?

A la fin de l'année scolaire ! »

Cela donnait le temps à Teddy pour se préparer à affronter Bill Weasley …

Février laissa place à mars. La neige commença à fondre. Teddy et victoire s'était fait discret. La calme était revenu au château enfin presque car le matin on entendait souvent Victoire maudire Teddy et sa manie de la réveiller. Rien d'inhabituel. Tout le monde savait qu'en plus elle ne lui en voulait pas réellement. C'était pour pimenter leur relation. Et puis cela prouvait qu'il pensait à elle. D'ailleurs leur nouveau jeu était de se surprendre l'un l'autre. Une rose glissée dans un sac, un rendez vous secret prévu à la dernière minute. Une lettre oubliée quelque part. Un cadeau glissé sous l'oreiller, un baiser volé, des blagues.

Teddy avait commencé à révisé pour les buses ce qui lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour surprendre Victoire. Il avait quand même réussit à lui montrer le passage secret menant à Honeyduke. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse journée

Ce soir là. La fratrie Delacour weasley c'était réuni dans la salle commune, s'octroyant une pause dans les révisions des divers examen. Victoire réfléchissait à la manière de mettre son plan en œuvre pour le lendemain.

- « Tu es trop calme » Dit Dominique en regardant sa grande sœur

- « C'est vrai » dit Louis

« De quoi je me mêle ? » dit-t'elle en rougissant

« Il est beau ? On le connait

Bon ok , vous avez rire je sort avec Teddy

Lupin ?

Tu connais d'autre Teddy ?

Wow juste Wow !

Fait gaffe. » dit Louis

« Ecoute mon cher frère, je suis plus âgée que toi je sais ce que je fais quand même ! je vais me coucher bonne nuit a tous. » Demain elle devrait se lever tôt.

Etape numéro 1 : Aller dans les cuisines

Etape numéro 2 : soudoyer les elfes

Etape numéro 3 : Ajouter sa touche personnelle

Etape numéro 4 : poser un mot sur l'oreiller de teddy

Etape numéro 5 : Se faire belle.

Le tout avent que teddy ne se réveille

Teddy se réveilla le lendemain un mot était posé sur son oreiller. « Je suis déjà réveillée, viens dans la salle commune »

Il retrouva victoire qui avait organisé un petit déjeuner dans la salle commune dans un recoin à l'abri des regards.

« Qu'es ce que ?

J'ai demandé aux elfes de Poudlard si c'était possible d'organisé une table de petit déjeuner ici. rien que pour nous deux.

Tu es géniale.

je me suis dis que tu avais besoin de te détendre un peu…

En effet les moments de paix était rares et Teddy apprécia vraiment son petit déjeuner avec sa petite amie.


	10. Chapter 10

L'année était finie, maintenant. La liberté des vacances se fessait sentir.

Teddy Lupin regardait l'horizon d'un air songeur.

Comment dire à Bill Wesley qu'il sortait avec sa fille? Il était toujours le bienvenu chez tous les membres Weasley. C'était sa famille adoptive mais là, c'était différent et Teddy Lupin avait peur. Il n'avait jamais rencontré les parents de ses petites copines auparavant.

Il passa donc l'après midi à imaginer sa réaction : dans le meilleur des cas il est heureux pour nous songea t'il au pire il nous interdit de nous revoir.

Et puis comment l'annoncer…Coucou, je sors avec ta fille… ca te dérange pas.

Il retourna à la Volière en espérant que son parrain puisse lui donner des conseils.

« Coucou Harry,

Rasure ma grand mère mes exams sont bien passé. J'ai une question : comment a tu fais pour sortir avec Ginny alors qu'il y avait six frères protecteurs autour d'elle et comment l'as-tu annoncé a son père ? C'est urgent »

« Salut Teddy pour répondre à ta question je sais plus, J'ai embrasé Ginny devant son frère et devant toute la tour de Gryffondor.

Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Ta grand mère et toi somme très fier de toi. Concernant les Examen

Devait t'il embrasser victoire a la sorti du train devant tout les Potter-Weasley réunit ? Tout compte fait non. Il souhaitait que ca relation reste le plus privée possible. Il imaginait déjà les railleries de James. C'est pour ca qu'il répondit à Harry

« Pour l'instant je sors avec personne, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille de moi. Tu n'a rien de plus discret ? »

« Je serais avec toi … » lui dit victoire alors qu'il mangeait leur dernier repas.

« Heureusement »

« Puis mon père et plutôt cool, tu paniques pour rien. »

« J'espère ! »

« Honnêtement il sera heureux que se soit toi »

Le voyage se passa sans encombre. Plusieurs parties d'échec et batailles de cartes explosives plus tard. Victoire et Teddy descendirent du train abandonnèrent le cadavre de plusieurs paquet de bombons.

Victoire avait écrit à son Père et Teddy était invité chez semaine, ensuite il retournerait chez sa grand-mère avant de partir avec les Potter.

Ce fut donc fleur qui les accueillit a la gare.

« Je suis contente pour vous deux » leur dit-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Ton père et moi on te connait victoire. Ton Père dit que tu grandis trop vit à son gout mais il est content que teddy veille sur toi. »

Teddy remercie au moins dix fois merlin avant de monter dans la voiture.


	11. Chapter 11

Le secret dévoilé

Dans la famille Potter Weasley un secret n'est jamais secret bien lomtemps. Victoire et Teddy ne pouvait espérer garder leur relation discrète indéfiniment mais du moment que Bill et Fleur avait accepté, il y avait pas de soucis. Ils regrettaient juste de ne pas avoir d'intimité

Il fessait chaud et après midi là. Confiner dans la fraicheur de la chambre de Victoire les deux tourtereaux s'embrasait. Leur manière a eux de fêter leurs résultats, Teddy avait brillamment réussi ses Buses et Victoire passait en quatrième année.

Ils furent violement interrompu par une porte ouverte à la volée Dominique entra dans la chambre.

« Qu'es ce que ? »

« On est ensemble avoua victoire en rougissant »

« J'aurais du m'y attendre…Papa et maman sont au courant ?

« Bien sur. Ils savent. »

Quel que jours plus tard, fin de mâtiné. Fleur préparait le petit déjeuner. Louis Weasley émergea douloureusement de son lit et suivit l'odeur de pain grillé : de la baguette française faite maison. Leur mère attachait une grande importance à son pays d'origine. Elle cuisinait souvent des plats français. Avait insistée qu'il soit bilingue et poussait ses enfants à faire des échange linguistiques à Beauxbâton.

« Ou est victoire ? » demanda Fleur à son fils

« Partie se promener avec Teddy. »

« Ils ont raison de faire ne balade entre amoureux. C'est un temps splendide » dit t'elle d'un air rêveur

« Entre amoureux ! » S'écria Louis

« Oui » dit Dominique en entrant dans la pièce je les ai vu s'embrasser

« Et je suis le dernier à le savoir. » ronchonna t'il

« Dépêche-toi de finir de te préparer Moly et Lucy arrivent d'une minute a l'autre »

En effet une demi-heure plus tard les deux cousins arrivèrent

« Eh vous savez ce que j'ai apprit ce matin : Teddy sort avec Victoire » informa t'il des qu'ils furent en sécurité dans leur chambre

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, victoire est toujours a faire le quatre cents coup avec lui » dit Lucy

« C'est un super couple » commenta Molly

« Papa, maman » dit Moly « vous saviez que teddy sortait avec victoire ? Il savait de rentrer chez eux

« Non, mais rien ne les empêche a ce que je sache. » Dit Percy en lisant son journal

Ce fut vars la fin de l'été que Bill entra dans la boutique de son Frère

« Quoi de neuf » demanda celui-ci

« Rien de spécial, la routine, tout le monde va bien » assura Bill

« C'est fou ce que les enfants grandissent vite le petit James va faire sa rentée

« Oui, Ginny est tout ému »

« Il vont se forger leur vie »

« Ca a déjà commencé : Dominique est en plein chagrin d'amour et victoire sort avec teddy

Georges pensa que le temps passait décidément bien trop vite

Dans la pièce d'a cote Roxane n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et répéta tout a son frère

Teddy avait mit au courant son parrain a la fin des vacances.

« Alors c'est elle cette fameuse jeune fille qui te donne tant de tracas ?» dit t'il en rigolant. »

« Je voulais rester discret. Au fait dit rien a James il va être infernal sinon »

« Il a tout hérité de son grand père. »

Gare de King cross : nouvelle année

« James et Teddy vont me manquer. En fait Tout le monde raconte que teddy a une nouvelle copine » dit Ginny un fois que le Poudlard express soit loin

« Il s'agit de Victoire. »

« Vraiment ! C'est vrai qu'ils vont bien ensemble, Teddy me rappelle un peu cette manière dont tu hésitais à sortir avec moi. »

Harry rougit un peu

« Je n'avais pas envi de me fâcher avec Ron » dit t'il avec un léger sourire

« Je sais » dit elle en l'embrasant

Teddy et Victoire passèrent leur année sans incidents, rien n'arriva aux oreilles de James qui était trop occupé à reformer la nouvelle génération de maraudeur pour faire attention aux rumeurs

Leur rendez vous se fessait dans la salle sur demande. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient dans les couloirs. James n'était pas la. Les élèves les considéraient petit à petit comme un couple déjà stable et formé. Le sujet était obsolète. On parier plutôt sur une jolie blonde de serpentard et un ténébreux Gryffondor.

Il fallut attendre la rentrée d'Albus pour toute la famille Potter-weasley soit au courant.

Teddy avait embrasée Victoire dans un dernier au revoir. James les avait interrompus.

« Je crois que ca y est ils sont tous au courant ! C'est terminer. » Dit victoire

C'était à prévoir. On s'en fiche. Puis ce n'est pas terminé. ca ne fait que commencer. j'attendrais à prés au lard.


End file.
